Heaven on Earth
by The World By Storm-xx
Summary: Jazz Saunders is Skip's 15 yearold niece, she's been best friends with the Zboys since before she can remember, what will happen to their friendships when fame and fortune intervene?
1. Surf's Up

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story. The only characters I own are Jazz Saunders and her father, and any other characters that I mention who weren't in the movie._

It was a quiet autumn morning in Dogtown as 15-year old Jazz Saunders pulled off her covers and quietly; to prevent waking up her father, changed into a bathing suit. She dug through her closet looking for her wetsuit, and when she found it she put it on up to her waist. Jazz was what you would call a "girly tom boy" Most of the time she hung out with her guy friends, down at her uncle's surf shop right by the beach, half the time they hung out they were skating and/or surfing; the other half of the time they were eating, partying, and ditching school. However Jazz did enjoy spending time with her girlfriends as well, they would hang out at the many shops down by the beach, or chill at home and have slumber parties.

Jazz stood at 5'6, she had an athletic build but was curvy in all the right places; she inherited her curves from her mother, who left when she was 10. She had Auburn colored hair that went a couple inches past her shoulders, it was layered and she always swept her bangs over her left eye. Her eyes were a gray-blue color, with specs of green here and there.

She grabbed her skateboard and quietly climbed down the stairs, the entire living room was covered with empty beer bottles and various other liquor bottles from the night before. '_Figures,_' she thought to herself '_Must've had another party last night_'. She slipped her black converse on her feet, grabbed her surfboard, and headed down to Venice Beach, or as many like to call it Dogtown.

Jazz' POV 

As I skated down the rode that led to the beach I banged on the cars parked on the side of the rode with one hand, and my other hand had a tight grip on my surfboard. It was a cooler day today but supposedly there were supposed to be some '_gnarly waves_' today, according to Tony that is. When I finally got to the beach I took in my surroundings, the sun was just starting to rise, the colors in the sky a beautiful mixture of pink and orange. '_This Truly is Heaven on Earth_' I thought, smiling to myself.

I was the first one at "The Cove" this morning, out of my friends that wake up early enough to catch some waves that is. My uncle Skip and his friends who helped him run the shop were already out there in the water on their boards, I watched as Chino, possibly one of the scariest men I've ever know took on a wave. I laughed quietly as he lost his footing and fell into the water. I put my board in the sand and found an empty bucket, which I could put beer bottles and other trash into. We had to clean up the beach every morning if we wanted to surf, Skip's rules. Usually he'd let me come out and surf with them while Tony, Jay, and Stacy cleaned up the beach, seeing as how I'm his niece and all. But most of the time I declined and stayed and helped the boys with garbage duty, and car duty.

I had ten bottles in my bucket by the time Jay showed up, we greeted each other with a hug. Jay and I've been friends since day one, well not literally but we've been friends for a really long time. We only lived about two blocks away from each other so we hung out pretty much everyday.

**"Hey Jazzy, Did I miss anything interesting this morning?"** Jay asked grabbing another bucket helping me clean up all the bottles on the beach.

**"Hmm… let's see. Well Jayboy, you certainly missed quite possibly the funniest thing one could ever witness."**

**"Whoa, big words Jazz, big words. So what is this 'funniest thing one could ever witness' exactly?"**

**"Chino fell off his board."** I said flatly.

**"No Way! Seriously?"** He said cracking up.

**"I'm serious."**

We continued to pick up bottles and Tony and Stacy showed up. Next to Jay, Tony and Stacy were two of my best friends. I could go to Stacy with almost anything he's really understanding. Don't get me wrong I can go to Jay and Tony with almost anything to, but it was different with Stacy, he was a less wild than good ol' T.A and Jayboy, which made me trust him more. My relationship with Tony was a brother-sister kind of relationship, we'd tried the dating thing a couple months back, but ended it cause it got too weird. Although I must say, he is just a wee bit overprotective, especially when it comes to boys.

**"Jazz, Jayboy!"** Skip shouted coming out of the water followed by his surfing buddies. **"You two go in the water. Stacy, Tony, you're on car duty."**

Jay and I both grabbed our boards and headed out into the water and rode a couple waves; a few minutes later Tony and Stacy joined us.

**"I'll take this one."** Stacy said as a wave approached.

He swam out towards the wave and stood up on his board riding the wave perfectly.

**"Yeah Stacy!"** We all cheered.

Tony took the next wave, then Jay.

**"Oi T.A! I get this one!"** I said just before Tony went again.

I paddled out and stood up just as I met the wave, I rode the wave smoothly and got off at the beach just when two boys in a red Mustang pulled up.

**"Vals."** I muttered.

Skip and his boys seemed to have noticed cause they headed for the water, I looked over in his direction and met his gaze. He gave me a look that said '_You know the drill_'. I nodded back at him, and waited for the two boys to head down to the water before I headed to their car.

**"Go back to Valley!"** I heard Jay shout at them.

**"This is private man-"** Skip slurred, **"Locals only."**

As the boys continued cussing out the Vals, I headed up to the Mustang and quickly took out their carburetor. It was what we always did when Valley Boys showed up at P.O.P expecting to catch some waves, the reactions were always priceless. I then grabbed my board and paddled out to where everyone was with the carburetor in one of my hands.

**"Say, do you two boys have a red Mustang?"** I said in my best flirty voice.

**"Yes we do dollface."** The brunette said winking at me.

**"Oh, that's too bad then."** I said revealing the carburetor.

**"Hey that's my carburetor!"** He shouted as I dropped it into the water.

**"Oops, it slipped."** I said shrugging.

**"Go back to the valley you kooks!"** exclaimed Tony as we all splashed them with water.

Eventually the two boys left, and the boys and I continued to surf until the waves stopped coming, which was around early afternoon.


	2. Zephyrs and Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, just Jazz and her dad. _

**A/N: **_**WeeCucumCake **and **23OneTreeHill3** thanks for the reviews._

After a day of surfing we all went home to change out of our wetsuits. I found a clean pair of jeans in my closet along with a gray wife-beater top. I put my surfboard away in the small storage room we had in our house. I grabbed my board, closed the front door behind me and headed to Zephyrs. When I got there I put my board under the front counter to prevent it from being stolen.

"**Hey Sid.**" I said when he emerged from the back room.

"**Hey Jazz, what's up?**"

"**Nothing really, you?**"

"**Same old, same old. How were the waves today?**"

I looked at him smiling, "**Gnarly.**" I answered.

"**That's cool.**" He said looking at his feet. "**Say uh- the guys and I are um- gonna get something to eat soon. Wanna come with?**"

"**I would, but I promised Kathy I would come over at around 4:00. Maybe another time?**"

"**Yeah, another time. Yeah.**"

"**Sid, Jazz! Wazzup?**" Jay said entering the shop, followed by Stacy and Tony.

"**Nothing Jayboy.**" I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"**You going to the party at Red Dog's tonight?**" Tony asked.

"**You know it, I never miss a good party.**" I responded.

"**Cool, Sid you coming tonight?**"

"**Yeah.**" He said looking at me.

"**Shit! Stace can you give me a ride to T.A's? I promised Kathy I'd be there like… Now!**" I said noticing the time on Stacy's watch.

"**Sure, no problem.**" He answered.

"**Later boys.**"

"**Later Jazz.**"

"**Thanks for the ride Stace.**" I said getting out of the car heading to the Alva's front door.

"**Anytime. But, did you know that if you had a job you could get your own car?**" He said jokingly.

"**I could, but….no. See you at Red Dog's.**"

"**Yeah, Later.**"

I ran up to the front door and let myself in, and knowing that the girls were most likely in the room that Kathy and Tony shared, that's where I headed.

"**Hey Girl!**" Kathy exclaimed when she noticed me walk in.

All three of them (Kathy, Blanca and Thunder Monkey) had curlers in their hair, and the outfits that I assumed they were going to wear to the party were laid out on Kathy's bed.

"**Why are you guys primping all ready, the party's in two hours?**" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"**Exactly,**" Kathy said, "**it's in two hours.**"

"**Uh huh, so who you tryin' to impress Alva?**" I asked laughing, already knowing the answer.

"**Stacy…**" She said, "**I can't help it, I love long hair.**"

"**We _all _know that Kathy.**" Blanca said applying blush.

"**What're you wearing to the party Jazz?**" Thunder Monkey asked me.

I looked down at what I was already wearing and answered "**This?**"

"**No you're not.**" Blanca said shaking her head.

"**What's wrong with what I'm wearing?**" I asked.

"**Come on Jazz! Red Dog's party is going to be the _biggest _party of the year!**" Kathy said.

"**That's what you said about Sid's party a month ago, and Shogo's about three months ago. Besides, I always thought Zephyr parties were the best.**"

"**Whatever, a party's a party. Just let us dress you?**" T.M (Thunder Monkey) said giving her best puppy dog eyes, which believe me, they work; _always_.

"**Fine.**" '_Damnit,_' I thought '_I gave in._'

An hour and a half and many _many_ outfits later we were all dressed, I must say, the girls actually made me look…nice.

Kathy was wearing a baby blue halter top with a white mini skirt and platform sandals, while Blanca was wearing a strapless pink dress that went just above her knees, she wore it with a white button up sweater (left un-buttoned) and platform sandals. T.M was wearing black Capri pants and a red halter. I had on a pair of flip-flops, a black halter and a denim mini.

"**Okay, so who's providing the booze again?**" I asked as we walked down to Red Dog's place.

"**Tony's bringing the beer, _and_ some vodka in Stacy's car.**" Kathy answered.

"**Good, as long as there's some vodka.**" I said smiling.

A couple minutes later we could hear music blaring from Red Dog's place as we turned the corner, before we continued into Red Dog's house I stopped.

"**Hey what's wrong Jazz?**" Blanca asked.

"**I don't know, it's just that the guy's have never seen me in… a skirt, I guess I'm nervous of what they'll think.**"

"**Jazz, you look great. They'll be surprised.**" Kathy said.

"**And that's a good thing.**" T.M continued.

"**Thanks guys. Now, let's get our party on shall we.**" I said linking arms with my best girlfriends and heading into the party.

**_A/N: I know this one was short, I'll try and make the next one longer, I promise._  
**_Cassidy_


	3. Party Time

**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own anything, 'cept for Jazz._

"**How much longer until Tony and Stacy get back with the booze?**" Jay asked nobody in particular.

"**I don't know, _soon_ I hope.**" Sid said, answering his question.

"**Cool. Hey Red Dog! Turn up the volume on that thing!**" Jay yelled from across the room.

"**Jayboy why don't you get off your lazy ass and turn the volume up yourself, it's right beside you, you know?**" Red Dog answered.

Jay looked beside him, "**Ah, so it is.**" And turned up the volume; Black Sabbath's 'Paranoid' blaring throughout the house.

"**Holy Shit! Is that Jazz?**" Jay exclaimed as the girls entered the house.

Sid turned around to see Jazz all smiles, her arms linked with Kathy's and Blanca's. "**Is she in… a _skirt_?**"

"**Not bad, not bad. She should wear skirts more often.**" Jay said gaping at her.

"**Yeah…Legs…nice.**" Sid attempted to say.

"**Go talk to her man,**" Jay said pushing Sid towards Jazz, "**We all know you like her.**"

Before Sid could protest Jazz was standing right in front of him.

_Jazz's POV_

"**I love this song!**" Blanca said when we entered the house; instantly she headed towards the area of the room where everyone was dancing.

"**Hey look, there's Sid an' Jayboy.**" Kathy said pointing them out.

I turned to see Jay gaping, most likely at the fact that I'm in a skirt, and Sid's eyes were as big as saucers.

"**Oh god.**" I muttered.

"**What?**" T.M asked, obviously hearing me.

"**I told you.**" I said nodding my head towards Jay and Sid.

"**No… _I_ told _you_ that they'd be surprised.**" Kathy said.

"**And it's definitely a good thing, you look _amazing_.**" T.M added.

"**C'mon, let's go say hi.**" Kathy said as she grabbed my hand dragging me towards our friends.

"**Hey Sid.**" I said blushing a bit.

"**H-hey, you look… great!**" He said, suddenly becoming interested in his shoes.

"**Thanks.**" I said blushing more.

"**Do you wanna, you know… dance?**"

"**I'd love to.**"

I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, after a few songs a slower one came on. He blushed as he placed his hands around my waist, I giggled a bit then put my arms around his shoulders. About a minute into the song he looked deep into my eyes.

'_I could get lost in those eyes_' I thought. Our faces got closer, and just before he kissed me I heard Tony shout, "**The Booze has arrived!**"

There was a chorus of "**_Finally's_**" and "**_It's About Time's_**"

Sid blushed and removed his arms from my waist, our faces separated and just before he walked away I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"**Come on, let's go get some booze.**" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards Tony and Stacy.

"**Hey Jazz!**" Tony said eyeing me up and down, "**Lookin' good tonight, you should wear skirts more often.**"

"**Shut up T.A.**" I said laughing.

"**Here,**" he said handing me a bottle of vodka, "**we had to make a stop at Zephyrs to get this shit, the liquor store was all out of vodka, and believe me, it's not easy _borrowing_ booze from Skip.**"

"**Ha-ha. Well, as long as you got some.**" I said patting him on the back and taking a swig from the vodka bottle.

"**Honestly Jazz, I have no idea how you drink that stuff.**" Stacy said shaking his head.

"**It's simple really, I like the stuff, hence the reason as to why I drink it.**"

Both Tony and Stacy shook their heads and they each grabbed a beer and took a swig from their bottles. Sid also helped himself to a beer, and eventually most of the people attending the party made their way outside.The rest of the night went by in a blur after I downed my vodka.

The next morning I woke up in bed that I didn't recognize as my own.  
'_Shit!_' I thought as I saw a topless figure lying in the bed next to me. I yanked off the covers and breathed a sigh of relief; I was still fully clothed. Well not _fully_ clothed, the only thing I wasn't wearing was my shirt, but I still had my bra on.

I got out of the bed, my head throbbing from my drinking last night. "**How much did I drink?**" I asked myself.

"**A lot.**" I heard a muffled voice say.

"**Sid?**"

"**Yeah.**" He said sitting up in the bed.

"**Where am I?**"

"**My room,**" he answered, "**you had a lot to drink last night so I brought you here. I didn't want to take you home cause I knew your dad wouldn't be there, and I… didn't want to leave you at your house alone.**"

"**Thanks Sid,**" I said smiling, "**do you got any aspirins? My head is killing me.**"

"**Yeah, they're in the downstairs bathroom…**" He tossed me the halter I wore last night, "**I'll show you where they are.**"

"**Good morning Sid.**" his mother said coming into the kitchen.

"**Morning mom.**"

"**Good morning Mrs. Thompson.**" I said taking a sip from my glass of water.

(**A/N:** _I don't know what Sid's last name is so I'm just going to say its Thompson._)

"**Oh, I didn't know you stayed the night Jazz.**" She said looking at Sid questionably.

"**Oh, yeah I forgot my keys yesterday and my dad wasn't home, so Sid offered for me to stay in the guest room.**"

She seemed to buy it and went over to Sid and kissed him on the forehead, "**That was nice of you sweetie. How would you two like some breakfast? Waffles sound okay?**"

We both nodded and Mrs. Thompson went to find the cook, leaving Sid and I to talk about the previous night.

After we finished our waffles Sid offered to walk me home so I could change out of the clothes I wore last night.

I went inside and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a fitted t-shirt.

"**You got your board?**" Sid asked, "**Everyone's meeting up at Brentwood today.**"

"**My board? It's still at Zephyrs… I think, I hope.**"

"**Okay, let's go get your board then.**"

"**Sounds good to me.**"

He grabbed my hand and led me to my uncle Skip's shop.

"**Hey Skip, I left my board under the counter yesterday, is it still there?**" I asked my uncle when I entered the shop.

"**Yeah, I think so, lemme check.**" He looked under the counter and came back up with my skateboard. "**Here it is.**"

"**Thanks Uncle Skip.**"

"**Hey, none of this '_Uncle_' business, makes me sound old.**"

"**Sure thing Skip.**"

"**Do either of you know what happened to my vodka? I went for some last night after I closed the shop, and I'm missing a bottle.**"

"**No, we don't know anything about that Skip.**" Sid said.

"**Okay, I'll see ya later man.**" He said, and then disappeared into the back of the shop.

"**Let's go ride some concrete.**" I said to Sid as we exited the shop.

"**Hey Jazz?**"

"**Yeah?**"

"**Do you wanna, go out sometime, on a date, with… me?**" He asked blushing.

"**Sid, I thought you'd never ask.**"

"**I'll take that as a yes then.**" He said smiling.

"**Good.**" And with that he leaned down and kissed me, then we rode side by side, hand in hand to Brentwood Elementary, one of the many places we loved to skate.

**A/N:** _Should Jazz end up with Sid? I have an idea of what's going to happen 'relationship' wise later on, but any suggestions are welcome )_

_Cassidy_


	4. Enter: Urethane Skateboard Wheels

**Disclaimer:** _Still don't own any of LOD - the only thing I own is Jazz... still._

Sid and I had been going steady for two months now, and there was a rumor going around that Skip was going to start a skate team.

I was hanging out at Zephyrs talking with Sid who was 'working'.

"**So what're you doing tonight Jazz?**" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"**I don't have anything planned yet.**" I smiled as he placed a kiss on my lips.  
"**I was thinking we could go out for dinner**"** -kiss- **"**and a movie?**"  
"**That sounds good to me.**" I said smiling.  
"**Hey, why do I pay you when I should have you arrested for loitering?**" Skip asked coming out of the back room.  
"**You don't pay me.**" He answered.  
"**Well, now you know why, Sid.**"  
Sid shrugged and went back to work. "**Hey Jazz? Don't you have anything better to do then watch your lover-boy sweep the floor?**" Jay asked coming into the shop.  
"**I _would_ be out skating right now, but _you_ had to go and break my board, so I'm waiting for it to be fixed.**" I answered.  
"**It was an accident, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?**"  
"**At least… once more, or maybe even twice?**"  
"**Haven't you guys had this conversation before, it got old after about the _2nd_ time you know.**" Tony said taking a bite out of a hot dog.

"**This isn't a library…**" Skip said to some guy who was looking at all the boards.** "…so, it's 10 bucks to browse, you got 10 bucks?**"  
"**Didn't bring any money today.**" The man answered.  
"**Yeah, well, why'd you come into my store then, asshole?**"  
The guy left the store shrugging, and another guy came in with a large paper bag. '_Probably his weed._' I thought.

"**Okay, so, what? You got cash or… what?**" Skip said as the guy approached the counter.  
"**Man, I got something better than cash.**" He said dumping the contents of the bag onto the counter. "**These are urethane skateboard wheels.**"  
"**They're ure-what?**" Skip slurred.  
"**Urethane, man. It comes from oil. With these you can do the same hard turns you do on your surfboard.**" Skip picked up one of the wheels and examined it. I noticed Sid had stopped sweeping and was paying close attention to what the two were saying. Jay, Stacy and Tony were out in the front of the shop eating their food; because Skip kicked Tony out for getting ketchup on the floor.  
"**Yeah?**" Skip said.  
"**Yep. You can even climb walls, man, because they grip.**"  
"**They grip?**"  
'_They grip?_'  
"**They grip.**"

Skip and the Urethane guy went into the back of the shop, probably to talk about a deal involving the wheels. During that time Jay, T.A, and Stacy re-entered the shop. Sid held up two of the wheels. "**Check these out, man. They're Urethane, they come from oil _and_ they grip.**"

Tony took the wheels from Sid and removed the wheels from his board, replacing them with the new urethane wheels. By that time Skip and the Urethane guy had emerged from the back room, they shook hands and Skip came to us grabbing Tony's board and ran out the door yelling at Chino to "**Keep an eye on the shop.**" We followed him all the way to Mars Vista elementary; and the rest of the Z-boys joined us there.

"**Who's got bad karma?**" Skip asked us all, holding the board above our heads, everyone trying to grab the board, wanting to be the first to test out the new wheels. "**I said, who's got bad karma?**"  
"**I got the worst karma, Skip!**"  
"**No way man, I do!**"  
"**Dude, right here Skip!**"  
"**Give it to me, me.**"  
"**I'm first. Come on.**" Tony said grabbing it from Skip, "**It's my board.**"

Tony rode the board all across the schoolyard, the new wheels worked really well, he climbed one of the walls at the Mars Vista elem. School yard, and the Urethane guy was right, they _did_ grip. When he finished his run the board was passed to Red Dog, then Jay, then Stacy and myself. "**Whoa! Insane, man, insane.**" I said after I finished my run and passed the board on to Peggy. I turned around to see Stacy attempting to teach Kathy how to skateboard. '_How cute…it's about time Kath!_' I thought to myself. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.  
"**Hey babe.**" I said as Sid turned me around to face him so he could plant a kiss on my lips.  
"**You rode it good hun, how're the new wheels?**" he asked.  
"**One word.**" I said smiling, "**_Gnarly_.**"

The next day Sid and I had lunch at Venice Noodle with Jay and his mom, Philaine.  
"**You cut the check, thanks!**" She said to Stacy when he came back with the bill. "**Oh man, I'm still short. You got any cash J.B.?**" Jay didn't have any cash on him so Sid handed him his credit card.  
"**Yeah, right here.**" He said handing her the card.  
"**I can't do that.**" She said.  
"**No, no, no. Mom check it out, it's got Sid's name on it.**"  
"**I love you boys,**" Philaine said hugging Jay and smiling at Sid, "**And you too Jazz.**" She said turning to give me a hug.  
"**Mom, Skip's putting together a skate team.**" Jay announced, I was excited that the rumor turned out to be true.  
"**Far out.**" She said, I loved Philaine; she was so laid back. "**So who do you think they're gonna put on the team?**"  
"**Hopefully all of us, we're all meeting up at the shop later today and Skip's gonna announce who got on the team.**" I said.

_At Zephyr's_

"**Come on.**" Jay said.  
"**Shut up, man.**" Biniak said pushing him.  
"**Hey, listen, when you're riding for one of these shops around town…**" Skip started.  
"**You mean a little faggot shop?**" Jay whispered to Tony, causing him to laugh.  
"**You get off days.**" Skip continued, glaring at Jay and Tony. "**You got to approach each day like it's your last. All right?**"  
"**Yep.**" We all answered.  
"**Anyone got a problem with that?**"  
"**Nope.**"  
"**Stecyk?**" Skip said, and Stecyk came out of the back room with a box.  
"**Peggy.**" Skip said, and Stecyk opened the box and tossed a shirt to Peggy.  
"**Oh no way.**" She said holding up the shirt.  
"**Take off your shirt Peggy, see them tater tots.**" Biniak said laughing.  
"**Shut up.**" She said punching him the arm.  
"**Wentzle. Jay. Biniak. Jazz. T.A. Shogo. Red Dog. Baby Sid.**" Skip called our names and each of us was passed a shirt. "**Yeah, wear them with pride, man.**" Skip said as all the boys removed the shirts they were wearing and put on their new shirts, while Peggy and I settled for putting our new shirts over the ones we were already wearing. "**Or we'll rip them off your bony backs, you understand? Now have any of you seen this?**"  
Skip held up a poster that read '_Skateboard Competition_' "**You have one month to prepare. And we're going to have training starting at 10 everyday, all right?  
We have to get serious here, we have to… cause there are going to be hundreds of skaters from all over, and we need to shut them down. Montoya, come on. We got you guys some gifts.**"

Montoya and Chino started handing us new boards with the urethane wheels on them. I was handed a green board with a thick black stripe in the center, and in the center of the black stripe, '_Zephyr_' was written in green.  
"**I don't know why.**" Skip said to himself.  
"**Woah! Thanks Skip.**"  
Everyone thanked Skip and left the shop, Skip yelling at us from inside the shop "**Hey, I'm not bailing your asses out of jail!**"  
Just at that moment Red Dog's board went flying into the windshield of (_just our luck)_ a cop car. Red Dog grabbed his board, and we all ran back to the shop and tried to get in, but Chino and Skip closed the gate.  
"**Let us in! Come on!**" We yelled, eventually the cop noticed his broken windshield and we all took off on our skateboards with the cop chasing after us.

"**My place is closest!**" Jay shouted and we all followed him. "**I even know a short cut too, how about that?**" After a while the cop gave up, and we turned down an alley. Biniak pushed Sid off his board, and Sid lay down on the ground motionless for a few seconds. I jumped off my board and walked over to Sid, kneeling down next to him. "**You okay baby?**" I asked.

"**Asshole! Dude, he's got the inner ear problem!**" Jay said to Biniak.  
"**Suck my inner ear, Jay boy.**" He said laughing.

"**I've been better.**" Sid answered, he stood up, got on his board and we continued skating to Jay's apartment.

**A/N:_ Next Chapter should be out tomorrow, I'm still working on it, if it's not out tomorrow it'll for sure be out on Wednesday. Reviews?_**


	5. Jay and Del Mar

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait guys, I just finally got my new computer set up for internet today - the one I was using stopped working a while ago. I had to re-write this chapter, after reading over all my other stuff to get an idea of where I left off. Sorry again.**

**Cass.**

We all arrived at Jay's house, but when got there I could feel that something wasn't right. Coming down the stairs was Donnie; Philaine's boyfriend, carrying with him a cardboard box full of clothes.  
"**Hey Donnie.**" Tony said. I looked over at Jay, I could see hurt in his eyes.  
"**Hey, what's up guys?**" Donnie said walking over to his car and placing the box in the back, then Jay's neighbor Mark came down the stairs carrying Donnie's TV set. "**What's up Mark?**"

We all went inside, "**Hey.**" Philaine said, getting up from the couch.  
"**Hey Philaine.**" I said hugging her with one arm, my other arm carrying my skateboard.  
"**You guys look bad as shit!**" She exclaimed noticing our shirts.  
"**Bitchen' huh? Hey.**" Tony said coming in, and hugging Philaine.  
"**You hungry?**" She asked us, most of us nodded as an answer. "**I got tamales in the kitchen.**" She said, still all smiles, but I could tell something was wrong.  
"**Come on guys, let's go.**" Tony said, and we all went to the kitchen.  
"**What's going on?**" I whispered to Tony. He shrugged, and helped himself to a tamale.  
"**I'm gonna go outside for a sec.**" I said.

I was only outside for two minutes when I noticed Jay skating down the street; I knew where he was going so I ran after him.

I sat down next to him when I got the beach. "**Jay, what's going on?**" I asked with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't answer me, or even look at me. "**Jay, look at me. Tell me what's going on.**"  
Slowly he turned his face to mine and looked me in the eye. "**Donnie's leaving. Mom was so happy, and now he's leaving, just like that.**"

My heart sunk, Donnie was the best thing that's ever happened to Philaine in a long time, she was so happy with him, how could he just leave? "**Jay, I'm sorry.**" I smiled at him, and thankfully he smiled back. "**Got you to smile.**" I said, playfully punching his arm.  
"**You always make me smile.**" He said, and unexpectedly he leaned in to kiss me, slowly I started to kiss him back. The kiss became more passionate; I felt more in this one kiss with Jay than I did in all of the kisses I've shared with Sid put together. Then I remembered, _Sid_. I pulled away from him.

"**I'm sorry Jay…Sid… I can't… I'm sorry.**"  
"**Why are you with him?**" At first I couldn't answer the question '_Why am I with him?_' "**That's what I thought, you're with a guy, but you don't know if you _even_ like him.**" He got up and started to walk away, I stood up and followed him.

"**Jay, I _do_ like Sid, he's sweet, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me and-**"  
"**Oh, and I would! You're saying that if you were with me I would hurt you?**"  
"**Jay, I didn't mean it like that and you _know _it!**"  
"**Exactly, I could never hurt you because I love you. I have, for a long time. Sure I've had one night stands, but all I can ever think of is _you_.**"  
"**Then why do you have one night stands if you claim all you can ever do is _think about me_?**"  
"**Because I can't have you, I didn't realize these feelings until you started going out with Sid, I've never felt this way before Jazz, you're my best friend.**" He said stroking my face with his hand.  
"**You're my best friend too Jay, but… I can't hurt Sid.**"  
"**Whatever.**" He said and walked away.

I didn't realize how much it hurt me to see him walk away from me like that. "**Great, Jazz. You fucked up big time.**" I said to myself, while slowly turning the other way and walking home.

I tried to keep my mind off my episode with Jay, because the competition at Del Mar was slowly nearing, and I was practicing really hard. I would practice with Sid, and help him on his 360s and other tricks.

_Day of Skate Competition_:

I rode in Skip's car, with Sid, Tony, and Red Dog. Jay and I still weren't on _speaking terms_, even though the 'fight' was nearly one month ago, and the fight was stupid. But it got me thinking about things, including the relationship that I had with Sid; so he was in Stecyk's car, with Shogo, Biniak, Peggy and Wentzle.

I was sitting in the front, and the other three boys sat in the back, all of us singing along, and head banging to Nazareth's 'Hair of the Dog'  
"**RED HOT MAMA! VELVET CHARMER! TIMES COME TO PAY YOUR DUES!**" We all sang, and we began to head bang to the chorus.  
"**NOW YOU'RE MESSIN' WITH A, A SON OF A BITCH!**"  
"**We're here.**" Skip said as he pulled into the parking lot. We all jumped out of our cars and joined up with the rest of the team. Skip pushed ahead in the line with all of us following him. "**Yeah, sorry. Yeah, sorry about that. Sorry yeah.**" He said as people complained about us pushing forward. "**It's an emergency man! Yeah, hi. Oh, nice socks man! Nice socks. Nice socks.**"

When we got to the front of the line Skip put all our entry fees on the table, "**Yeah, this is Skip Engblom and Zephyr skateboard team, here's our entry fees. Now, where's our trophies!**" The whole team let out a "**Whoooo!**" and a security guard came up to Skip and said "**Excuse me, go to the end of the line.**"  
In a confused voice Skip said "**I thought this was the end of the line, man. Is it not?**" The whole team had to stifle their laughter. I noticed Jay looking at me, but when my eyes met his he instantly looked away.  
"**End of the line.**" Said the security guard.  
"**Hey, man, listen I'm…**"  
"**Yeah.**"  
"**Yeah? I'm sure we could… work something out here.**"  
"**Yeah.**"  
"**Is that good?**" Skip asked showing the man what I assumed was a hundred dollar bill.  
The security guard nodded and Skip handed him the money, which was instead of the $100 he showed the man, it was instead a $1 bill. I smiled to myself, and stifled a laugh.  
"**All right, you and your boys are okay. All right, have a good day.**"

We entered the area where the competition would take place. "**Son of a bitch.**" Red Dog said.  
"**Where's the course?**" I asked. The course that we had to ride in this competition was not at all like the schoolyards we usually ride.  
"**What are we supposed to do with this table top?**" Biniak said, confused.  
"**Dude, I don't know.**" Shogo answered.  
Another two skaters went up and then it was Jay's turn to ride. Skip walked up to the DJ and handed him a record. Jay started his run, just as the first line from the song 'Iron Man' finished.  
"**Nice, doing these…these, low-diving turns.**" The announcer said.  
"**Yeah Jay!**" We cheered.  
"**He's hopping up in the air, three or four inches. I don't even know what to call that. I've never seen it.**"

The whole team congratulated Jay with high-fives as the judges scored him, he ended up with two 7's and an 8. Then Tony went on his run, ending up with two 9's and a 10. Then Stacy showed up as an independent skater, Kathy congratulated him with a kiss '_I guess they are going out now_', as the judges read out his score, which left him and Tony tied.

However, an official came up to our group as we were congratulating him.  
"**You're disqualified.**" He said.  
"**What are you talking about?**" Stacy asked.  
"**Your hands touched the course.**"  
"**Dude, everyone's hands touched the course!**" I exclaimed.  
"**Read the rules.**" He said glaring at me, then switching his gaze to Stacy's "**You're disqualified.**"  
"**Hey, man. Hey, man. Look, look! The dude tied me!**" Tony said to the official.  
"**Can your dirty ass even read?**" The official said poking Tony in the chest with the book he was holding. Just before the official turned away, Tony punched him square in the nose.  
"**My dirty ass, right?**"

"**Hey, ease up, man. Ease up.**"  
"**Hey! Off the fair grounds!**" an official exclaimed coming up to us.  
"**Cut these kids some slack man.**" Skip slurred.  
"**Slack?**"  
"**Yeah.**"  
"**Who do you think you are, coming to our contest and pulling this shit?**" the official asked getting up in Skip's face.  
"**Pulling what shit, man? My boys are kicking your girls' asses.**" Skip answered.  
They argued back and forth for a bit, and eventually Skip whipped off his belt, and acted like he was going to whip someone with it. "**Step up to the plate man, one at a time.**"

Everyone took a step away from Skip, eventually he put his belt down and said "**Hey look. It's gone, alright?**" He walked up to the man he was arguing with and said "**These boys are at a tender age, they tense easily.**"

"**Your boy who punched my official is out.**" The man answered, and walked away. The look on Tony's face was of pure shock, as well as everyone else on the Zephyr team. Skip went to go talk to Tony, and I went to find Jay. I found him talking to some girls dressed in barely there clothing.

"**Hey, Jay boy. Can I talk to you for a sec?**" He shrugged and followed me to an area where we could talk privately.  
"**I just wanted to say you did good today, and… I'm sorry.**" I said looking at my feet.  
"**You don't need to be sorry Jazz, I was being a jerk that night, and I'm sorry for making you feel bad.**"  
"**It's okay, so… are we cool now?**"  
"**Yeah, we're cool.**"  
"**Cool.**" I said hugging him.  
**"…And in second place riding for Zephyr Skateboards, Jay Adams…**"

"**Hey, that's me!**" He said pulling away from our hug and running up to the stage to grab his trophy. I watched as he gave the trophy girl a kiss. My heart sunk a little when he did that, I don't know why, I'm with Sid, I love Sid, right? '_So much for loving me, huh Jay?_'

As I started walking away to go wait by the cars Skip ran up to me and said, "**Come on, the whole team's going to grab a bite.**"  
I nodded, "**I'm just gonna go wait by the cars.**"  
He nodded back at me and went to find the rest of the team.


	6. The Start of Something Good

**A/N:** _So... I'm finally updating, and it's been a reaaaaaallllllllly long time. I've kept putting off writing cause I totally forgot where I was going with this story - then I watched LOD again for the first time in months and BAM it came back to me. Again... soo sososososoosososoososososososoosoooooo Sorry! about making you wait this long - I'm halfway through the next chapter as I'm writing this - and once I post the next one I'm going to start on the one after that!_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own LOD, only Jazz and her father._

_aaaand begin._

When I arrived at the diner half of the team was already there, I sat down in the empty seat next to Sid. I made eye contact with Jay, we smiled at each other, but I saw a look of sadness cloud over his eyes as Sid wrapped his arm around me.

"You did great today babe." Sid said, and he proceeded to give me a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." I said winking at him.

I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. For some odd reason I just didn't feel right in Sid's embrace anymore and wanted that arm around me to be Jay's; whenever I made eye contact with him that funny feeling slowly died down, but crept back up again every time Sid played with my hair, or kissed me on the cheek. Despite all that I kept a smile on my face the entire time. _I love Sid, not Jay._ I told myself.

Eventually the waiter came and took our orders, everyone pretty much got the same thing, fries, a burger and a soda. Minutes later Stacy and Kathy showed up at the diner and made their way to our table, well, more like table_s_.

"Take a seat man." Skip said to Stacy.

"Sit, here Kathy." Peggy said motioning to the empty seat next to her. Kathy sat, and Stacy took the seat next to Kathy.

"Hey guys." They both said.

"Here." Skip said holding up a Zephyr shirt and holding it out for Stacy to grab. "Peralta."

Seeing Stacy's beaming face at having a place on the team made me smile.

"Yeah Stacy!"

"Go, Stace!"

"You earned it bro," Skip said as Stacy pulled the Zephyr shirt overtop of the one he was already wearing. "You're one of us now."

"That maggot's always been one of us." Jay said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger. His voice sent a shiver down my spine, making me shiver just a little bit.

"You cold?" Sid asked, pulling me closer.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Hey, you guys made a mess of that contest today." Skip said.

"They look at you as the enemy, right?" Stecyk said standing up. "But it's good to have enemies."

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"A toast." He said, holding up his cup. We held up our own cup and repeated his words.

"To the boy kings! You're all a bunch of filthy pillow-biters!" He then took a spoon and started flinging his drink at all of us.

"Hey! We learn from the best Stecyk!" I protested, throwing some of my fries at him, however they missed and hit Jay on the head instead.

"Oh, you're dead!" Jay laughed tossing some fries back at me.

We all continued tossing our half-eaten food at each other until the manager ran up to our table looking angry.

"Stop! You can't act like that in here! This is a family restaurant!"

Sid took the opportunity to throw half of his burger at the manager, hitting him in the face. The manager already enraged at our behavior grabbed Sid by the collar and pulled him out of his seat.

"Hey, get off him!" I yelled, getting up and slapping the manager in the face, he looked like he was about to strike me, but Jay jumped up in front of me and pushed him out of my way. The angry manager grabbed Jay by the collar, _Jeeze, what is it with this guy and grabbing people's collars?_ And shoved him onto the table.

"Hey! Hey! This is family restaurant!" Stecyk yelled.

The manager backed off, "I want you all to leave, right now. And I never want to see any of your faces in my diner again."

"Whatever, the food tastes like shit anyways." I said as I walked past him, casually shoving my burger in his face.

Apparently this made him madder than he already was, and he shoved me to the floor, I landed on my knee, hard. I heard a loud 'smack' and Sid helped me up, I turned to see the manager with a bloody nose, and Jay's knuckles were covered in blood.

"Don't lay your hands on my niece." Skip spat at the man, Stecyk pulling him out of the restaurant.

I turned to Jay, whom I smiled at. He briefly smiled back at me, and then his expression transformed to a glare as his gaze lowered to Sid's arm around my waist.

We went back to Zephyr's, hung out there for a bit, skated around Dogtown, and then Skip gave most of us a ride home later on.

"Jay boy," Skip said as we got to Jay's apartment. "You kicked ass today man."

"See you Skip, night Jazz." He said and walked away towards the factory his mom worked at.

Less than a minute later Skip pulled into my driveway, "You did really good today sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead. "Made your uncle proud."

"Night Uncle Skip." I said giving him a quick hug.

"What did I say about this 'Uncle' business?"

"You just referred to yourself as Uncle."

"Whatever kid, see you at the shop tomorrow?" He half asked-half stated while ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said, and then turned towards my house playing with my fourth place ribbon. I slowly opened the door only to see my dad passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. I attempted to quietly make my way to my room so as not to wake my father. That plan failed when I tripped over a bottle and landed on some broken glass, cutting open the palms of my hands.

"Fucker." I silently cursed.

"Jasmine… is that you?" My dad asked stirring a little.

"Yeah dad it's me, just go back to sleep okay."

"Where were you today?" He asked again, sitting up.

"I left a note for you this morning, I had the skateboard competition today, down in Del Mar with Uncle Skip and the rest of the team."

"Right… I- I must have forgot."

"I got fourth place in the freestyle."

"Good on ya' sweetie." He said before falling back asleep.

That's the one thing I loved about my dad, sure he was an alcoholic, but he's never hurt me in any way on any of his drunken nights.

I got myself up off the floor, made my way to the bathroom to clean up my hands before going to bed. I then pinned my fourth place ribbon onto my wall before crawling into bed, and turning off the lights. _This is definitely the start of something good…_


End file.
